Of little girls, spirits, and tails?
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Raising a child is hard no matter what the situation. This one though is a bit strange, but then, everything in Yuuko's wish shop is... A series of One shots involving Watanuki, Yuuko and friends, and a child of Saiya-jin descent. Minor Oc-warning. Hiatus
1. Akanbou

**Disclaimer:** The xxxHOLiC world, Anime, Manga, and characters are all owned by Clamp, while DragonBall Z belongs to Toriyama, Akira and anyone else who assisted in the making of the Anime. I own nothing, not either Animes or their worlds, I'm merely twisting them for my own purposes, as most fanfiction writers do. Don't sue, you won't get squat.

**Author's note:** This is a one shot series based mostly in the xxxHOLiC realm, there, of course, will be things from the DragonBall Z world mixed in, as this is a side-story to a more main story that I'm writing as well, that is at the moment unnamed. Things will be explained in the further one shots, as well as the main story.

* * *

**Akanbou**

Watanuki stood in the kitchen, fuming. In his basic white apron, with a handkerchief to hold his hair out of his face. The twins, Maru and Moro were in the other room, dancing about, singing about something or other, and there was no sign of Yuuko or Mokona.

Watanuki had shown up to find Yuuko lounging on the sofa, a bottle of half empty sake in her hand, dressed in the same clothes she'd worn when he'd left the evening before. It was as if she didn't even have the energy to dress herself! She'd given him a bunch of chores to do, and then told him she wanted this elaborate meal, and after he'd gotten back from getting the ingredients, and a list of odd items she'd asked for, what did he find? She'd gone out! That damned woman had left!

So, as he stood there, chopping vegetables, and preparing the meat, he couldn't help but to feel furious about it. It didn't help that Mugetsu was sitting not far away, watching, as usual. His tails swishing back and forth on the floor. Luckily, the Kudakitsune was more careful then he had been on various occasions in the past, and didn't hit anything, and even more lucky, was the fact that Watanuki kept the kitchen so clean, no worries about dust getting kicked up.

"Yuuko!" Came the joined calls of Maru and Moro, and the sound of their feet pounding against the floor, as they made their way to where the front of the shop was.

"It's about time." Watanuki fumed to himself, turning and brushing his hands off on his apron. He had his mouth open, ready to yell at her, but ended up jumping when he spotted her just mere feet away from him.

Standing just in front of him, looking all the world like the cat that caught the canary, "Is dinner almost done?"

"Where have you been?!" He asked, his voice loud, and upset, he pointed at her, "You sent me out with a list of the strangest ingredients to buy, and told me to make dinner when I got back, where did **_you_** go!?"

She didn't reply, instead, she thrust a bundle of pink into his arms, and moved passed him to the fridge, "I'm dying of thirst!" She stated, opening the door and moving things about in her search.

He blinked, watching her for a moment, before he looked down at the bundle. Shock crashed down on him like a wave on rocks, and he went stock still. Lifting a corner of the blanket, he found himself looking at something he had never expected to see come from Yuuko... A baby. A baby _girl_!

He found himself staring down at the tiny pale thing in the pink blanket. It looked up at him with huge eyes the color of polished onyx. "You stole someone's baby?!" He shrieked.

Yuuko wasn't even looking at him, instead, she'd moved away from the refrigerator, and was currently riffling through the liquor cabinet. "Where's the sake?"

"Where did this baby come from!?" Watanuki asked, his voice took on a harsh tone, and he was quickly loosing what little control he had over his temper.

"Ooo! The good kind!" She squealed, pulling a bottle of sake out, and smiled, looking at him through the corner of her eye, "I suppose, her mother?"

"Yuuko!" Watanuki shouted, and the baby squirmed, and let out a small sniffle.

"Hm?" She was pulling cups down, a smug little smile on her face, as she poured herself a cup of sake, proof that she was finding his reaction funny. "So, what's when will dinner be done?"

"D-dinner?" Watanuki shouted, startling the baby, who began to squirm and cry. Immediately he began to rock it while Yuuko 'tsk'ed him. "You stole someone's baby and all you're worried about is dinner!?"

The baby wailed, eyes closed tight, tears forming. Soon the cries turned into cough, and Yuuko took the small thing from Watanuki's arms, "I stole nothing. I was given a child, as compensation for a wish that was granted," She informed him smoothly, while she pressed her middle finger to the coughing baby's forehead, "Shh..."

"Compensation...." He repeated numbly, wondering what could possibly be worth the life of a new born infant. He leaned closer, and stared down at the child, "Isn't it pale? Babies are supposed to be pink, aren't they?"

Yuuko handed the now calm baby back to him, and took a swing from the sake bottle, clearly no longer interested in the cup, "She's no normal baby."

"What? You mean she's a spirit?"

"Perhaps."

Watanuki stared down at baby, trying to get a feel of anything unnatural from it, but found nothing.

"She's a preemie, about a month old now." Yuuko stated, and in the doorway, where Moro and Maru now stood listening with goofy grins on their faces, they repeated the last word like a song. "It's actually quite amazing that she can even breathe on her own," She glanced over at him and the baby, "So small..."

"**_What_**!?" Watanuki's eyes got large, his mouth falling open a bit.

"Hm?" Yuuko blinked, "Something wrong?"

"What if she dies!?" Watanuki fretted, his arms shaking a bit, as he looked down at the child, looking for any signs of illness.

"She won't." Yuuko cooed.

"How can you possibly know that!?" Watanuki asked, worry and fright written all over his features, as he held the pink bundle closer, almost like he believed this would double the child's chances.

"Because, she's a fighter, like her ancestors." Yuuko stated nonchalantly, setting the bottle of sake down on the table.

Everything was silent for a few long moments, then Moro and Maru rushed forward in the pause to see the baby up close.

"Baby!" Maru squealed.

"Baby!" Moro giggled.

"It's a baby!" They both sang together.

"Watanuki's baby?" Moro questioned, smiling.

"Watanuki's baby!" Maru agreed, and both spun around the kitchen giggling.

"What!?" Watanuki shouted in shock, looking at the two, "It's not mine!"

"It's mine." Yuuko's voice was cool and quiet suddenly. Moro and Maru stopped mid-spin to look at their master, and Watanuki froze, feeling suddenly a bit frightened by the serious look on the woman's face. "I haven't decided what to do with her yet, of course."

"What..." Watanuki blinked, and the baby squirmed in his arms, staring up at him again, what looked like it could possibly be a smile on it's face.

"There's a special blend of herbs in the cabinet," Yuuko pointed, "You'll have to mix it with it's formula, hm?" With that, she turned to leave the room. "Hurry up with dinner won't you? I'm positively famished."

"Famished!" Moro and Maru repeated, following Yuuko out of the room.

Watanuki stared down at the baby, suddenly unsure what to do with it. The baby blinked up at him and let out a small coo. "They're nuts." He told it. It gave a small sound that might have been a giggle if it had been older.

**Owari**


	2. Saru no O

**Disclaimer:** The xxxHOLiC world, Anime, Manga, and characters are all owned by Clamp, while DragonBall Z belongs to Toriyama, Akira and anyone else who assisted in the making of the Anime. I own nothing, not either Animes or their worlds, I'm merely twisting them for my own purposes, as most fanfiction writers do. Don't sue, you won't get squat.

**Author's note:** This one takes place right after the first, and is quite a bit shorter.

* * *

**Saru no O**

He stared down at the child in the soft pink blanket, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. He certainly couldn't cook dinner with the baby in his arms, but of course, Yuuko would know that. Right?

A scent, putrid and disgusting drifted up to his nose, and he was suddenly well aware of the reason the baby had been left with him. "Figures," He grumbled, looking around the kitchen, not knowing what to do.

Trying to cradle the now sniffling baby, while trying to hold her away from his body, he left the kitchen and found Yuuko, Mokona, and Maru and Moro on the engawa, looking out at the yard. Laying beside Yuuko, Mugetsu lifted his head to look at Watanuki, but one sniff, and he lowered it.

Watanuki tried to give the baby back to Yuuko, but she told him to take her to the 'nursery', and when he responded that they didn't have a nursery, Moro and Maru stood up, and led him back into the house. Dancing and singing, and twirling the whole way, they took him back to where the bedrooms were, and giggled when they opened one of the many doors.

Inside, was a fully equipped, and completely stocked, nursery. The furniture was all made of some strange shiny black wood, and everything else was done up in pale green and blue, with darker butterflies painted or embroidered. By the colors, it seemed like she'd expected a boy, but the butterflies suggested a girl.

He crossed the room, and carefully laid the whimpering and sniffling bundle down on top of the changing table. Keeping a close eye on the baby, he got out the things he thought he'd need. A clothe diaper- as there were no disposable ones - with a butterfly pin, power, and wipes. Carefully, he started to unfold the pink blanket, and tried his best to ignore both Maru and Moro.

The nearly identical looking girls stood behind him a bit, watching his movements with silent fascination. It was almost unnerving, this silence from them, as they were generally so loud.

He had just pulled back the last fold of pink fabric, when something brown and furry wrapped around his wrist. Startled, he let out a shriek, and tried to pull away from the thing. The baby let out a wail, and he tried to pull the brown thing from his wrist, only to have the thing tighten it's grip, and the baby's wail turn into a glass-shattering scream.

Watanuki wanted to cover his ears, but found himself unable to do so, though he spotted Maru and Moro doing so behind him.

A few moments past, and Yuuko entered the room, Mokona on her shoulder. She crossed the room in three strides, and cooed softly at the screaming child, while gently peeling the strange brown thing from Watanuki's arm. Once he was free, she smoothed out the things fur, and smiled when it wrapped around her own wrist.

The baby whimpered, and sniffled, tears falling down her pink face.

Yuuko began the process of changing the baby's diaper, a sight that Watanuki had never in his wildest dreams managed to come up with. "You must be very careful with the baby's tail," She told him, "It's extremely sensitive."

He blinked at her, her words barely registering in his mind. Tail? Baby's tail? That was ridiculous, he thought, babies don't have tails... right? "TAIL?" He shrieked, startling the baby, "Why does she have a TAIL?!"

The baby whimpered, and Yuuko cooed, and poked her nose, causing the baby to stop. "She was born with it, of course." She told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Watanuki peered around her, when she'd finished wiping the baby down, and had folded up the soiled diaper. As she lifted the child, to place the new clothe one under the baby, he could see that the tail really was attached. It was a strange sight, and one he was sure he would not see outside of Yuuko's shop.

"So, she is a spirit?" He asked warily.

Yuuko pinned the diaper, and then smiled, she looked at him with that sly look that always made him fear whatever was to come. "How's dinner coming?"

His eyes got wide, as the food he'd left in the kitchen popped into his mind. He'd forgotten it completely while dealing with the baby! "Oh no!" he took off at top speed, leaving the nursery and hurrying back to his place in the kitchen.

Yuuko stared at the door for a few minutes, a smile still on her face. Maru and Moro had left, following Watanuki, with Mokona hot on their heels. She looked down at the baby, "A spirit, he wonders." She hummed a soft melody, and the baby looked up at her with bright eyes.

**Owari**


End file.
